1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a biodegradable lubricant composition, methods for using this composition, and processes for making it.
2. Background and Prior Art
Lubricating compositions are useful in many contexts. The ubiquity of “WD-40,” a proprietary formulation, is evidence of this. WD-40 and other lubricants are useful in the context of, e.g., automotive and mechanical applications, marine and recreational uses, industrial and commercial applications, as well as home uses. Prior to the present invention, lubricants which are useful in all contexts have not been seen. For example, while the ubiquity of WD-40 has been mentioned, it is unsafe for consumption, and thus cannot be used in the kitchen in the way other “cooking sprays” and other materials are.
Indeed, this failing point to a shortcoming in the lubricants of the prior art. In short, they are not biodegradable, and many are toxic. The invention which is described in the disclosure which follows provides for a biodegradable, non-toxic lubricant composition which has a multiplicity of uses including but not being limited to those described supra.